Blood for Blood
by PrussiaPanda
Summary: Lovino has a normal life with his brother, Feliciano. He also meets a certain someone who is going to change his life forever. Yaoi, and character death in later chapters.


Alright, here is another story I felt like creating. Sorry if the characters are OOC, but that's what I felt like doing. I have a question, that's gonna be at the end of this chapter, so if you wanna know what it is, just scroll down.

- look its a line!: )

It was a sunny day in America (don't ask me why im here). People were crowded in stores. It was so called "Black Friday" in America. It's a day when people beat each other up just to get a discounted TV when they can just go nextdoor to get one.

'_Dumb bastards'_ Lovino thought to himself. _Fighting for a tv is stupid. _As Lovino walked to the store, he looked around, laughing as people ran by him, acting like it was the last day the store was opened. He walked by a couple of shelves until he found what he was looking for. _I wonder if Feliciano will like this thing Im getting him_ Lovino thought as he walked to the back of the horribly long line. But for some reason he felt eyes staring at him. Lovino looked around only to see the people in back of him making-out.

"CHIGIIIII! My eyes burn!" The people in back of him stopped kissing each other and they both looked at him. The guy with the light brown hair was the first to speak

"Hahahaha~ your scream sounds like a girl! Good thing the hero is here, otherwise my boyfriend would have jumped out of his pants!" The blondish guy blushed.

"I was not jumping out of my pants!"

"Yes you were! I saw you jump!"

"Your a bloody liar Alferd!" The two guys were arguing and it seemed like forever until the clerk said "next." He bought the thing and walked to his car. As he opened his door, he felt someone pull his curl. He turned around and punched the person behind him, only to be stopped by the person. Lovino looked, to see a Spaniard standing in front of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are you bastard!"Lovino said trying not to drool over how good looking the guy looked.

"Aww~ you're so mean! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, whats yours?" Antonio asked

" You don't just go touchen peoples hair, then ask them who there na-, hey wait…aren't you that guy wanted for murder?" Lovino said trying not to stumble (you know, cause he's to cool to do that: P)

"But I just want to know your name~!" Antonio said.

"But…Ugh…fine, My name is Lovino Vargas." Antonio looked at Lovino for a little while, and then pinned him to his car.

"What the-"before he could say anymore, Antonio pushed him inside the car; going into the passengers sets in the back.

"Drive or ill shoot you. Don't talk to me or even try to call anyone." Antonio said darkly.

Lovino backed up, trying not to run into the person who decided to drive in back of him. It was quiet until Antonio said "I wanna go to your house Lovi~!"

"Don't call me that, and no im no-"he stopped talking because there was a gun to his head. He kept on driving until he stopped at a big house.

"Wow Lovi~! Your house is big~!"

'_At least its bigger than your brain, cause your stupid'_

Antonio was walking to the door when suddenly, the door swung open.

"Fratello**{1}** your home! I didn't hear yo-"Feliciano was stopped when Antonio pointed a gun to his head because he scared him.

"No! Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!" Lovino was yelling at Antonio, and stopped when he pulled out another gun and pointed it at Lovino.

"What did I tell you? No talking!" Antonio said.

"Non male a mio Fratello!{**2**}" Feliciano was crying, and then he tried to get out his phone to call someone, it dialed, and someone answered right away, but Antonio grabbed the phone broke it and threw it. The next thing Lovino new, he heard a gunshot, and someone fall. He opened his eyes and he saw Feliciano lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Che cazzo hai a mio fratello{**3**}?" Antonio put a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, his only unconscious." Wanting to get away from the crazy man, Lovino ran as fast as he could, trying to go to the police (you should know how fast Italians run when there in trouble), Antonio caught up with him. He tried to get his phone and call the police, and almost dialed 911, but Antonio was too fast, and took the phone.

"What did I tell you? No phones." Antonio said, breaking the phone and tossing it into the street. He heard a car coming and didn't tell Antonio because he knew who it was. As the car came closer, and Antonio saw it.

"Why didn't you tell me that someone is coming? Go inside. Now." Lovino did what he was told to do. He ran up to the door and cleaned up the mess, and picked up Feliciano, and went inside the house. _That bastard, how could he do this to you Feliciano, you didn't even do anything wrong._ As Lovino sat down, he heard a door close, and people taking outside.

"Hola~{**4}**."

"Umm…Hallo. Is Feliciano here?"

"Nope, he just left, but I don't know where."

"Oh, vell can I talk to Lovino then?" Antonio thought for a moment, then decided. "Sure, ill go get him~." Lovino heard someone walking towards the house, and saw the door open.

"Lovi~, someone here to see you~." Lovino thought he said "Don't tell him who im am" As he passed by him. He walked outside, just to see one certain person. _'I knew it…Feliciano, why call that Ludwig bastard? _

"Hallo, I vanted to ask you something…did..uh…Feliciano call me?"

"How should I know? Im not his keeper."

"Vell, I got a call from him 1 minute ago and I…I heard something." Lovino froze.

"Wha…What did you hear?"

"I…um…I heard a gunshot and someone…I heard fall. But then the connection vas lost."

Lovino saw Antonio look at him so he said something fast.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about; there is no gunshots around here that ive heard." Lovino was trying not to stumble, because he was getting nervous.

- - small paragraph for Ludwig^^

"Oh..ok then." Ludwig was about to go to his car when he noticed something was wrong. He looked at Antonio, _'that guy looks familiar Ludwig' _Ludwig thought. He noticed the guy was staring at Lovino like there's something he didn't want Lovino to say, and Lovino was looking down. He wondered what was wrong. Until he saw blood on Lovino's face.

-o-o-o-ooo—

Mhahaha~! Cliff hanger! Whats gonna happen next? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Ok, so here is my question, if you wanna answer it: What does Romania look like and is he actually a vampire? How old is Romania? Thanks for reading! Review if you want to, say how I can improve, or what I need to change, or just a normal "I love your story!" It makes me happy, and a happy writer means more chapters~!XD Also, I used google translate, so I don't know if the translation is correct, please correct me if im wrong!

{1} Brother{2} Don't hurt my brother!{3}What the fuck did you do to my brother?{4}Hello~! Also, Hallo means hello if you didn't know.


End file.
